


Hello, Stranger

by Icedmochalester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Short, Train AU, city AU, grown au, series of unprecedented meetings, smol, these boys are the loves of my life, they don't play volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedmochalester/pseuds/Icedmochalester
Summary: Kenma's monotonous train rides are immediately brightened when a certain redhead keeps him company on the daily commute.





	1. First Meeting

"Hello, stranger."

The boy with bleach blonde that was sitting on the subway seat looked up from the Gameboy in his hand. To his surprise, there was another boy staring down at him with a wide smile on his face. Bright orange hair fell in front of his eyes as well as stuck up in every direction.

The boy sitting only acknowledged the other with a slight nod of his head before looking back down at his game. He didn't want to talk, but then again, did he ever?

His curt response didn't deter the redhead, however.

"I'm Hinata; I'm new to town. What's your name?"

Without looking up, the blonde responded, "Kenma."

If it was even possible, the redhead who called himself Hinata smiled even bigger than before.

Then, the subway came to a stop, the doors opening to the busy station. Kenma stayed seated, as this wasn't his stop. However, Hinata turned his attention to the opening doors. Before exiting, Hinata turned back to Kenma and said, "Hope to see you soon, Kenma."

Without waiting for a response, the boy hopped off the train with the subway doors closing behind him.


	2. Kenma Doesn't Like Cappuccinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata offers Kenma coffee

The morning commute was as dreary as usual with the metal subway cars rattling as the train traveled below the ground. Kenma, as usual, had his eyes fixed down on his gaming system. In the back of the boy's mind, however, Kenma was still thinking about the boy that he met the morning before.

His bright smile.

His flaming hair.

His bubbly personality that never ceased to entertain.

Subconsciously, Kenma was looking for the boy at every stop, seeing if he would be getting on or not.

Per usual, the subway stopped and opened its doors to let passengers enter and exit. Like he had done every time before, Kenma looked up from his game to scan the crowd filing into the subway car.

Once again, Kenma didn't see the boy and returned to his game. It was only when he felt a small tap on his shoulder that he looked up and saw the warm smile that he remembered so well.

"Hello again, not stranger."

Kenma's face stayed neutral, only nodding in response, but he couldn't ignore the small butterfly in his stomach. "Hinata."

There was a slight twinkle in the redhead's eye. His grin spread from ear to ear.

Hinata had a coffee in his hand and a leather book bag slung across his body. A large mustard colored sweater hung off his small frame to midthigh. His khaki pants bunched up on his ankles where he was wearing red converse high tops. It was definitely an out-there outfit, but Hinata just about made it work.

He took a sip of his coffee, the smell wafting through the otherwise nasty smelling subway. Kenma eyed the boy's coffee, watching him as his lips as they covered the opening in the lid.

Hinata noticed the other boy staring at his coffee and held it out to Kenma. "Want a sip?"

Kenma stared at him with an incredulous look and said in a flat tone, "How do you know I don't have herpes or something?"

Hinata let out a true laugh that was music to Kenma's ears. He smiles brightly, his eyes squinting as he concluded, "I'm sure you don't have herpes. You can have a sip, I don't bite."

Slowly, Kenma took the drink from Hinata's hand and had a small sip. Immediately, he retracted his face and made a face of disgust. Hinata laughs lightly as the other's reaction. "Oh my god that is disgusting how do you drink something so sweet?"

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of cappuccinos then."

Kenma coughed and made another face, trying to get the taste off his tongue. "I guess not. Straight black coffee is the way to go."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Hinata grinned. The doors to the stop he got off at last time opened and he turned to me and said, "See you tomorrow, Kenma."

The redhead had already left when Kenma said to himself, "Hope so, Hinata."


	3. Coffee for Two

For the past two days, Hinata had waltzed into the subway with a cheery smile on his face, and the next day wasn’t any different. The only differences now were that instead of standing in front of Kenma, who was always seated in the exact same spot every day, Hinata took it upon himself to plop down in the seat right next to the other. Kenma took notice of the boy who sat particularly close to him, looking up to see his face. Then Kenma notices something else.

The other difference between the day before and then was that instead of one cup of coffee, there is now two.

Hinata looked at him hopefully, holding his hand out to the other boy. “You like your coffee black, right?”

Kenma didn’t respond as much as stare at him. Hesitantly, Kenma took the coffee out of Hinata’s hand. The redhead’s grin broadened as the blonde took a sip. Kenma loved the taste, so he took another sip. He never vocalized that he enjoyed his drink, however. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at Hinata. The boy’s look of delight slightly shifted into one of confusion. He cocked his head slightly to the side before asking, “Are you okay? Do you not like it?”

When he heard Hinata’s words, Kenma snapped out of his little trance, only his eyes widening slightly. A barely visible blush filled his pale cheeks. “No. Just the opposite actually; it’s really good.” His eyes narrowed again. “I just can’t figure you out.”

 

Kenma’s work was only a stop after Hinata got off the train. His bag slung over his shoulder, he walked into the quaint coffee shop where he worked as a barista, half-finished coffee still in hand. He entered the backroom to be greeted by faces he saw every day.

“Morning, princess,” Kuroo called out playfully to the boy who then only grumbled in response.

“Well,” a sly voice calls out from behind him, “what do we have here?” Kenma turned around to face Bokuto, who then reached for the coffee that was in the boy’s hand. However, Kenma saw him coming and pulled his hand away before he could snatch it. 

Kuroo gasped when he saw the label on the side. “Coffee from Karasuno? Kenma you dirty dog! I thought you were a loyal employee of Tokyo Heights, but I guess not.”

“A friend bought it for me,” Kenma mumbled, not wanting to answer more questions

“Awww, did our little baby Kenma finally get himself a boyfriend?”

If Kenma wasn’t red before, he definitely was now.

Akaashi could hear the two teasing Kenma from the counter, manning the cash register. He called back to them in his same “I’m done with all of you” tone. “Leave him be. Shouldn’t you guys be working anyways?”

“Sorry, babe,” Bokuto yelled out to Akaashi, which he just returned with a groan and eye roll. The two “bros” as the called themselves laughed it off, leaving Kenma to get ready for his shift. Still, Kenma couldn’t help but think, “Do I like Hinata?”


	4. An Abrupt End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is confusion

After that first coffee, Hinata would always bring Kenma a cup. It’s not that Kenma minds or anything (he quite enjoyed the gesture) and Kenma quite enjoys the company, but Kuroo and Bokuto kept becoming more and more curious, pressing questions that Kenma would never answer. He truly does like having the two as friends, but for once, Kenma wanted to have something to himself.

Just like every day, Hinata gets on at the same stop as usual. He walks to him with a smile, but his eyes show is tiredness as the droop slightly. For once, he doesn’t greet Kenma with the ear to ear grin as he usually would. He gives the other boy a small smile and nod before handing Kenma his coffee. He proceeds to gulp down his own while Kenma watches him do so.

Kenma quirks his eyebrow to Hinata who doesn’t notice the other’s concern until he Kenma says, “Rough night, Hinata?”

Hinata doesn’t answer right away. He chugs down his coffee before letting out a sigh. “Yeah,” he says, “something like that.”

The two sit in silence for the last of the short ride.

The line comes to Hinata’s stop. Hinata slowly gets up from his seat and almost walks off without saying anything to Kenma. Kenma was never one to push someone to tell them their secrets, however, whatever Hinata is hiding, Kenma could see, seems to be slowly destroying him. Against himself, Kenma gets up from his seat and grabs Hinata’s shoulder to stop him from moving any further.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he presses, trying to turn Hinata’s small body to face him. However, Hinata doesn’t budge but only looks back, eyes over his shoulder.

Hinata flashes his million-dollar smile before ending with a small chuckle. “Goodbye, Kenma.”

The grin then wipes off his face while stepping off the train. Kenma let go of him at this point, caught in a moment of confusion. The only time Hinata steps back to face Kenma is when the train doors begin to close. The last that Kenma sees of the boy is him waving back at him with a solemn expression. In the split second before the train doors completely close, Kenma raises his hand and gives the boy on the other side a small wave back, as if waving to a friend or lover you may never see again.

Kenma never sees Hinata get on their train after that day.

For a short while, Kenma still thinks of him, looking up at every stop to see if the boy with flaming red hair steps onto the train, holding Kenma’s regular coffee with cream and sugar. For a short while, Kenma still gets a teasing from Kuroo and Bokuto as he arrives at work, wondering why his “prince charming” didn’t buy him a coffee that morning. For a short while, Kenma wonders if Hinata thinks about him as much as he does. Where he went. What happened. Why he left, and why Kenma didn’t deserve to know his reasons. But most importantly, Kenma wants to know if the boy he became so fond of would ever return.

But then again, why would Kenma ever think these things? After all, all he is is a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I done did had u fooled didn't I no this wasn't the end haha


End file.
